Lower Agrabah
|visitors = Diplomat |firstappearance = Trust Me |latestappearance = Dirty Little Secrets |latestmention = A Wondrous Place }} Lower Agrabah"A Wondrous Place", Once Upon a Time, ABC is an Agrabah province featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It first appears in the second episode. History With nowhere else to go, Jafar gains an apprenticeship with a rough and unruly Blacksmith. One day while he is being verbally abused by him, a powerful sorceress, Amara, comes to town. Seeing as everyone fears her tremendously, Jafar goes to her home that night asking to learn dark magic. When she asks why, he states his desire to take revenge on his father, the Sultan, for abandoning him as a child. She accepts his reason and begins teaching him the dark arts in student-mentor relationship. At older age, Jafar graciously thanks a shepherd, Akil, for returning a goat he lost and gifts him a flask of alcohol. Jafar meets up with Amara, who still won't let him learn spells from a particular book. Instead, she deems him ready to learn a masking spell, but Jafar is confused since they need a liver for it to work. She explains they do indeed have a liver since the wine he gave Akil was previously poisoned by her. Horrified, he watches from the window as his friend begins stumbling in pain. When offered an antidote, Amara remarks that he may save a life, but then they won't have a liver for the spell. To prove he is willing to do whatever it takes for magic, Jafar lets Akil die. A pleased Amara congratulates his choice and lures him into a lustful kiss. Later, she asks for his help to find the three genies of the land, and when they do, the two of them can become the most powerful sorcerers and bend the laws of magic to gain whatever they want. Jafar finds the last genie's whereabouts, but out of a desire to not share power with Amara, he poisons her drink, which she sips. Coldly, Jafar confirms he will be finishing the spell on his own with her assistance. He turns her into a snake, and then into a serpent staff to access to her magic at any time. One day, Jafar forces his way into the Sultan's palace and confronts the Sultan in the throne room. Jafar threatens to kill him, and challenges Mirza to a duel. The Sultan watches in shock as Mirza attempts to flee, but is murdered by Jafar's magic. Jafar states that he wants to be acknowledged as his son, but the Sultan refuses to give him what he wants. In search of the last genie, Jafar arrives at a small scarf shop of a merchant, Farzeen Shahmed, and questions the good fortune of the shop owner; insisting the man's accumulated wealth is magically based. He follows the man into the back room to see the merchant wishing the genie, Cyrus, away to a far off land where no one will find him. Jafar grabs for the lamp, but it disappears into thin air. Furious, he asks the merchant where the lamp was sent. Shakily, the merchant admits he doesn't know, so Jafar suffocates him to death. }} Locations Known locations of Lower Agrabah are: *Amara's first house *Amara's hilltop house *Blacksmith's workshop *Farzeen Shahmed's shop *Lower Agrabah marketplace *Lower Agrabah palace *Tavern *Ulima's house *Well of Wonders Inhabitants *Akil † *Amara † *Bartender *Blacksmith *Cyrus *Farzeen Shahmed † *Gerard † *Healer *Jafar *Mirza † *Palace Guard *Rafi *Sultan † *Taj *Thug 1 *Thug 2 *Ulima † Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Locations